


Misao na ludost

by orphan_account



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Misao na ludost

Lud nije bio. Svejedno je i smatrao kako se riječ lud baca okolo bez previše razmišljanja, koristi se toliko često da je odavno počeli gubiti na svome značenju, odnosno, kao je riječ lud dobila mnogo različitih značenja koje baš i ne pokazuje prijašnji težinu tih riječi. Kada neko kaže da je osoba luda, zapravo ti bira i toj osobi nije ni rekao. Ta osoba može biti samo slobodno umna, mogla je uraditi nešto glupa kao ostaviti jednog skoro pa savršenog partnera radi nekog drugog samo zato što smatra kako su već dugo bili u vezi i smatrao kako trebaju gledati druge ljudi, ili je osoba sa psihičkim poteškoćama. Ili još razne mnoge stvari ili djela koje bi se mogli nazvati ludi. 

Dakle, Izumi u pravom smislu riječi nije bio lud, ali kada bi sad netko išao i upotrijebio riječ lud na sve moguće načine, onda bi svi svejedno mogli biti opisani kao ludi.

Izumi je bio zbunjen, a tko i ne bi bio, kada se našao u situaciji gdje istovremeno i želi i ne želi biti u vezi sa svojim momkom.


End file.
